Their First Time
by mimijag
Summary: Written for the challenge / Sybil and Tom's first time. Thanks to Vicky, the best beat reader in the world !


**THEIR FIRST TIME**

_**Ok, this is my little doing about the challenge "first time". I hope you'll like it. Nothing really new, lol...**_

It had been a beautiful day. All had been perfect except maybe the obvious absence of her parents. But in the end, it didn't really matter because she was the happiest woman in the world. She was married to the man she loved and she was ready to live her own life, away from the obligations and constraints of Downton. She was her own woman, she was free, she was finally Mrs Branson.

She spent the day on her own cloud, only focused on her man. She had been barely aware of the ceremony, the cheers, laughs and dances. She could only remember the tears in Tom's eyes when she said "I do", the feel of his hand in hers and the cough of embarrassment coming from the priest when he kissed her longer than necessary at the end of the ceremony. And all the touches they shared during the day had put her in a state of desire for him barely bearable.

And now, she was finally where she was waiting to be for months. In their room, alone with him. Well, at least in a room. Because she didn't know exactly where they were. Tom surprised her when, leaving the party, he told the chauffeur an address that wasn't the one of their flat. But she didn't ask because she was too happy and to eager to be with him on her own, at last. So, it didn't matter where.

She was looking at the room weakly lit with the fire and the candles. The furniture was simple but chosen with taste. Her eyes stopped on the bed then slid towards Tom who was expectantly looking at her.

"I know It's not the luxury you're used to but…"

Sybil held up her hand to stop him and smiled while taking a few steps in his direction.

"My only luxury from now on is to be with you, alone. The rest doesn't matter. My luxury is to be free to do this, whenever I want to."

The warmth in her eyes, the feel of her hand entwined in his, the soft huskiness of her voice, all of her had Tom's chest tightening, making it impossible to breathe or speak so he just kissed her and she was kissing him back with all the ardor she could manage, trying to make him understand that she only needed him and his love.

When they finally broke free, they smiled at each other, each wondering how to take the next step.

"So", Sybil said after a few seconds. "Why not going to our flat?"

She was absentmindedly stroking his chest and it was difficult for Tom to concentrate.

"I didn't want to be disturbed in the middle of the night by a bunch of drunken friends interesting in embarrassing us", he managed to answer. "I wanted to have you to myself all night long", he added before kissing her again.

This kiss was more urgent and it escalated soon into something different, something more demanding. His hands were everywhere on her body, his mouth imposing on hers, sending shots of pleasure through her. It was all new for her but so familiar too. Thanks to some gossip she heard about during some meeting with married friends, she knew what to expect. She knew that, at some point, it will have pain but, for now, regarding what she was experiencing, it was hard for her to think that what will come in a near future could be painful.

Tom's mouth left hers and slide towards her ear where his teeth nibbled her skin, sending a shiver alongside her back.

"Do you need help with your hair ?" Asked suddenly Tom, taking her by surprise.

"No", she said, throwing her head back to give him a better access to her throat. "Why do you think I asked Anna to let them down today? I didn't want to waste any time with that. There are just a few pins. I can manage it."

She felt his hands slide on her back to her hair.

"Please, let me. I always wanted to do it."

She smiled at him then turned to show him her back. It didn't take him long to get rid of the pins and soon, her hair fell freely on her shoulders.

"You're so beautiful", he breathed in her ear. "So beautiful".

Then, his hands were back on her, sliding around her waist to pull her fully against him. She put her hands on his as he was nibbling again at the skin of her neck, before his hands went up to her breasts for the first time. The sensation was too much for both of them and they couldn't contain a loud moan. They had waited so long to touch each other freely like that and it was almost painful now that it was happening. Unconsciously, she arched her body, seeking his touch and was soon rubbing against him.

"Oh God", groaned Tom when a rush of blood went directly south to his groin.

Sybil felt the effect she had on him. Months of nursing taught her a few things about male anatomy and she knew what it meant. And she felt rather satisfied to be the one responsible for it. She turned in his arms to face him.

"Love me, Tom, please", she asked almost shyly, plunging her blue eyes in his.

As an answer, he kissed her while his hands made their way up her back to try to unhook her simple dress. It took him some time, Sybil's light laugh not helping a bit, but he finally succeed and soon, the silk material slid along her body, leaving her exposed only in her knickers before his piercing eyes. When he finally looked at her slightly blushing but smiling face, he couldn't contain a smile of his own.

"I see like an inequality there", she said softly while eyeing his fully dressed form.

Without waiting for his answer, she stepped to him and, with a quick move of her hands, she sent his vest on the floor, her anxious fingers attacking without wasting any time, his waistcoat's buttons. Not wanting to be left behind, Tom took the opportunity to take off his shoes and socks. When he was left just in his trousers and shirt, she stepped back and looked at him.

"Better", she said." But still not quite satisfying."

She reached for his shirt and pulled it from his trousers. Then, as if she had already done it before, she easily unbuttoned the cloth and let it slide from his shoulders, sending a shiver through Tom's body. She took a few seconds to admire his broad shoulders and chest then she let her tongue slide along her lips to show her satisfaction and Tom almost came undone at her gesture.

He reached for her waist and pulled her to him, crashing her against his chest. It was the first real contact between them with so little clothes on and they both yelped at the sensation. Their mouths crashed against one other and this time again, it was different. It was erotic; sensual…it was sending them higher than before.

Their mouths and hands were everywhere, exploring previously forbidden places, giving pleasure, exciting skins, heating their cores.

When Tom felt Sybil's hands reach for his belt, he tensed a little bit, both anticipating and dreading her next move. Her fingers worked easily the leather object and when they made contact with his trouser's buttons close to the hard bulge in his pants, he moaned loudly. Smiling at his reaction, Sybil repeated her action, opening the buttons this time and soon, the cloth found itself on the floor, letting Tom in the same state of nudity as Sybil.

They were facing each other now, drinking their almost naked bodies with their eyes. But, deciding they waited long enough, Tom took a step towards the bed and ripped the sheets off it then lifted Sybil's in his arms and delicately placed her on the bed. He lied down next to her, propping his head in one hand, stroking her face with his free one.

"I love you so much", he breathed before bending down to press feather-light kisses to her forehead and nose before claiming her mouth once more.

Unlike previously, the kiss was soft at first before taking a life of its own and they were soon both out of breath. When they broke apart, Tom looked intensely in her eyes.

"Love, I want you to feel free to stop me at anytime if I hurt you or if I do something that make you feel uncomfortable. Ok?"

Not trusting her voice enough from shaking, Sybil only nodded, wondering what could possibly make her stop him when everything had been more than perfect until now, nothing like her friends had told her it would be.

Tom smiled at her before kissing her mouth briefly. But he didn't stop there. His mouth went down to her neck, then her throat and she closed her eyes under his caress. She felt one large hand slide the length of her body, his slightly roughened palm creating a delicious friction, then he moved above her, the weight of his body feeling great on her but the sensation didn't last. She was about to open her eyes to see what he was doing when his mouth closed on her right breast, his tongue playing with her already taut nipple. She moaned loudly, a sharp rush of pleasure heading right between her legs despite the thin cloth still resting between them. As if he was reading her mind, she felt his hands pulled at her knickers and she raised her hips to ease his move. Then he quickly disposed of his own. She was now completely naked under him and she opened her eyes to see his reaction. She met a look of pure love staring back at her and she gulped, feeling the tears coming fast. Now, wasn't the time to freak him out with tears, even if they were happy tears.

"My sweet, sweet Sybil", he whispered, his voice rough with desire.

She shivered with desire and, wanting to make the first move this time, she reached for his head and pulled him back to her chest. Her name became a groan when he resumed his previous activities but with her left breast this time, playing the other with his hand. Sybil didn't know it could be so intense and she moaned again, gripping the sheets to prevent her to cry in pleasure. She thought she couldn't take more when she felt his mouth leave her breast and went down on her belly, stopping briefly there, before carrying on lower.

Feeling his mouth on her right hip and both his hands on each of her thighs, she opened her eyes wide. Was he going where she thought he was going? She heard about some practices during her nursing curses. The young women in this profession are talkative and she was so naïve. But she didn't think he would try something like that on her during their wedding night or was it what he was saying sooner with what could make her uncomfortable? But being who she was, she was rather eager to experience such a thing with him and she was almost disappointed when she felt his mouth slide down one of her leg to finally stop and kiss her ankle. She moaned between pleasure and disappointment and she could feel him smiling against her skin. She then knew he was just playing with her sanity.

"Tom," she almost begged.

"Yes, Love?" He asked rising up his head to look at her.

"I…"

"You want me to stop?"

She glared at him and Tom tried hard not to smile too brightly.

"What do you want, Love?"

"I…I want you…there", she breathed, feeling her face getting red with embarrassment.

"There?"

Sybil rolled her eyes, almost wanting to turn her back to him and let him all by himself for being such a jerk to make her beg.

"There?" He asked again, kissing her thigh.

She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"There, then?"

He kissed her hip and Sybil tensed at his touch, her hips slightly rising from the bed. His mouth went to her belly button, his tongue sliding inside and Sybil moaned loudly. She couldn't wait anymore, desperate to feel more of him and she put her hand on his head and guided him to her core.

"There", she breathed before moaning when his mouth made contact with her intimacy for the first time.

She nearly wept from the feel of his tongue deep into the most secret part of her. Arching her back, she instinctively pressed closer to his touch, wanting more. Enjoying her reaction, Tom placed small kisses everywhere before grazing his tongue over the edges then delving in her once again. Restraining her bucking pelvis against his lips, Tom continued to lick and mouth her hungrily lapping up the moisture already dripping there. Sybil moaned even loudly and her hand pressed even more firmly on his head, her fingernails nipping at the nape of his neck.

Encouraged by her move, Tom held her open and steady, finding her clitoris and sucking it into his mouth, pulling and squeezing at it while flicking at it with his tongue while Sybil pushed herself against him.

"Tom, oh Tom, please", she moaned feeling something new building in her.

Tom needed no more encouragement and he circled one finger on her before slipping it in her as deeply as it would go. Sybil screamed, bucking hard against him in the full force of her hard climax. Tom rode out her orgasm with her, lapping at her juice, kissing and stroking until the last spasms left her body. When her trembling ceased, she sighed heavily and Tom smiled. Even more sweetly, he placed a few light kisses against her inner thighs and rubbed the back of his knuckles gently over her clitoris. He smiled again as he felt her slight shiver to his soothing stimulation.

As she was slowly getting back into her own body, she felt him slide against her and she kissed him hungrily when he put his mouth on hers. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"Hello, there", smiled Tom while looking into her eyes.

"Hello", she whispered, smiling back.

He had taken her on the most amazingly sensual journey and what she wanted most now, despite her lack of experience, was to take him with her, to show him she could make him crazy too with need for her. He seemed to have enjoyed pleasuring her that way but she could feel his hard member against her now and she knew that the journey was far from being over. She reached for him but he twisted away from her questing hand.

"Please", she whispered," let me touch you."

"I can't", he murmured softly, his lips pressed to her throat." Not this time anyway."

"Why?" She asked while trying again to grasp him.

"Because, I want you too much right now."

His voice sounded quite desperate and she could sense that he was trying to control himself. But she didn't want to wait any longer to be one with him so she caught his lips and urged him closer.

"Then take me, I'm all yours," she said with a low sexy voice.

He groaned and let one hand again travel the length of her body. Catching her behind the knee, he raised her leg, guiding it over his hip and bringing her straining body achingly close to the part of him she longed for most.

Lying half on their sides, he shifted slightly and she felt the tip of him probe gently. Arching her back, she pressed closer, silently begging him to complete a joining that had been inevitable from the moment he handed her the pamphlets in her father's car.

With big care, he slid within her, slowly feeling her. Sybil waited for the pain to come but she just could feel complete at last, like she was finally home. And there was no pain there; just a pure joy to be where she was meant to be, happy to have finally found the other half of herself. Her body, heart and soul expanded to accommodate him and a wave of emotion swept through her, so powerful it threatened to consume her.

Cradling her against his chest, Tom lifted one hand to sweep the hair back from her face.

"You're ok?" He whispered his face and voice filled with an infinite tenderness.

"Wonderful", she murmured.

Almost as slowly as he'd entered, he withdrew so far that she tensed, awaiting the aching loss of contact, but he stopped before that happened then began another gradual move. His eyes continually searched her face as if seeking for the slightest hint of discomfort but she felt none. Encouraged by her smile and the restless movement of her hips, he began a slow rocking motion, caressing her from within with long, deliberate strokes that carried her away into a world of sensations.

More and more, higher and higher, until she was straining beneath him, desperate to reach this peak again. Sensing her growing urgency like his own, Tom quickened the pace but not without cost for him. He was so afraid to let go without her. She felt the tremors that wracked his body as he was struggling to control the urge to thrust harder and faster.

"Tom, I'm fine", she moaned against his ear. "Let it go, I want you with me when…"

"I'll be there," he whispered hoarsely.

Rolling fully over her, he took his weight on his forearms, rocking his entire body against hers. Wrapping her legs around him by instinct, she used them to draw him deeper, silently showing him that he would not hurt her. She moaned loudly when she felt him finally gave in just a little, quickening the pace again as he drove deeper.

Her body was on fire and she felt the new sensation building in her. She knew she was close to experience "this thing" again and that she could take little more before falling. One deep trust was all it took and she was flying over the edge, her body shattering in a million of sensations. The force of her release brought her upper body off the bed and Tom slide his arms around her, gathering her close while continuing the deep rhythmic strokes, drawing out her pleasure. But soon, his movements lost their rhythm becoming as erratic as his breathing. He thrust once, twice then a third time before his whole body went abruptly rigid. His head thrown back, eyes closed, she felt him pulsing deep within her, spilling himself into her welcoming heat.

He stayed this way, trembling violently for what seemed like an eternity, so long that she was almost beginning to worry. But, very slowly, his body began to relax against her, his head finally dropping. He opened his eyes, instantly seeking for hers. She expected to see happiness there but a look of pure horror swept over his face. He groaned and rolled to the side, gathering her to him.

"Oh, Sybil, I'm so sorry", he nearly sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

It was only then she realized her face was wet with tears. She pulled to extract herself from his firm grip and place a hand on his chest, smoothing him.

"Tom, look at me, please. You didn't hurt me. Do you hear me? You did NOT hurt me."

He reached for her face, one finger tracing the path of the tears on her cheek.

"But…"

"Those aren't tears of pain. They're tears of joy", she whispered.

She could see him hesitate to accept it so she slipped her fingertips through his tousled hairs and leaned down to prove her point with a long and deep kiss. She felt him resisting at first then he began to respond. When his hand went to the back of her head to steady her against the increasing pressure of his lips, she knew she had succeeded. He was believing her.

A long moment later, they finally brought the kiss to an end. He wrapped her in another firm embrace.

"God, you scared me. I thought I hurt you. I tried my best not to be rough. "

"You weren't", she insisted. "I've never felt anything so wonderful in my life."

"Me neither", he admitted softly, trailing gentle fingertips along her cheek. "But you should know that you're absolute hell on my control. "

"Next time, you'll know you don't need to stay in control", she countered.

Tom laughed softly then the silence fell in the room, each of them lost in their thoughts. Tom was thinking back to some discussions they had before the wedding, particularly the one about "the other girls of his life". Sybil had asked him about them and he had to tell her about the girlfriends he had and that he wasn't a virgin anymore. Sybil didn't show any disappointment to this confession but after what just happened, it felt to him like THIS was his real first time because, maybe, it was the first time that real feelings were involved. Sybil, on the other hand, was wondering why all her friends had such opinions about wedding and "duty" and all the pain like they called it. To Sybil, it was just perfect and wonderful. Of course, she had been a little bit afraid at first when she first saw Tom naked. He was handsome and well endowed. So yes, she had wondered briefly how the hell his manhood could ever fit in her. But everything went well and she just couldn't see how this could ever be a duty thing. How could it be when all she wanted now was to do it again?

"Tom?" She finally said with a faint voice.

"Humm?" He answered sleepily.

"Can we…can we do it again?"

Tom opened one eye and looked down at her. Her head was on his chest and she was playing with the spare hairs on it. She was looking at him in a such adorable way that he didn't know how he could ever deny such a request.

"Now?" He asked for good measure. "You're not sore or tired?"

She shook her head and a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. She let her hand slide from his chest to his belly then lower and Tom closed his eyes when he felt her hand closed around him.

"Who am I to deny my dear and lovely wife what she wants?" He groaned.

She stroke him a few times, his body responding instantly before saying in a low voice.

"You promised to devote every waking minute of your life to my happiness after all."

"Indeed."

"So? Do you want to make me happy?"

"Always, Love," breathed Tom.

"Good."

And with that, she slid at the end of the bed, ready to torture him like he had tortured her sooner. The last coherent thoughts in Tom's mind when he felt her mouth close around him were that his life with Sybil promised to be very full of surprises.

THE END


End file.
